house of witchs and house of sibuna
by keyondraswag
Summary: this is a story about KT's cousin Emma comes and visits it is filled with love and romance but then Emma, Maddie, and Deigo have to expose there powers to the Anubis house to save them what will happen in this crazy adventure read to find out Couples: Demma Deandi Neddie Tara Macddie kerome (katie and Jerome) Please read last chapter chapter 8 i think review
1. Chapter 1

**Every Which Way xover House of Anubis**

**This is like my favorite tv show of all time it's just to good to be true.**

**Couples:**

**Demma (Daniel and Emma)**

**Dandi (Diego and Andi)**

**Neddie (Nina and Eddie)**

**Nalfie (Nina and Alfie firendship)**

**Macddie (Maddie and Mac**)

**Tara (Tony and Mara**

**Kaorme (Jerome and Katie)**

* * *

><p>Emma: Hey Daniel<p>

Daniel: Hey Em *kisses her cheek*

Emma: Guess what my dad said I can go to England and visit my cousin KT

Daniel: oh ok but that means we cant be together.

Emma: Let me finsh he said you, Andi, Diego, Mac, and Tony could come

Daniel: That's awesome * picks up Emma and spins her*

Emma: I can't wait and the plane leaves in 2 days so text Mac, Diego, and Tony i'll text Andi

Daniel: Ok bye * kisses her on her forehead*

**House of Anubis:**

Eddie: Hey Nins have you seen KT she says she had something important to say to us

Nina: No but she told me the news

Eddie: Really what is it

Nina: Emma is coming to England with her friends

Eddie: Oh my god we have not seen her ever since we came here I remember that we went to the park and you to got your hair stuck in the swing

Nina: Oh be quiet

**Iridium High**

Maddie: Looks like Emma and her little friends and Mac are going to England if they are going we are going too after all Mac is my boyfriend

Katie: How do we even get to England

Maddie: On my Private Jet but Mac said he wont come with me if him and his friends can come

Sophi: Why don't just use your powers to make them invisible or get another private jet

Maddie: Sophi I cant there is a rule that I cant do that but I like the invisible thing okay but since we are friends now i cant do anything oh lets have a sleepover so we can get ready tommorrw and leave early

Calls Emma (**Maddie** **bold** and Emma Italics)

Emma: Hey Maddie

**Maddie: Hi Em me and the Panthers were wondering if you and Andi would like to come for a sleepover at my house**

Emma: Ummm sure we will be over in like 20 minutes

**Maddie: Great see you then bye**

Emma: Bye

**House of Anubis:**

KT: Guess what my cousin and Eddie and Nina's friend is coming to visit me and bringing her friends to her name is Emma and her boyfriend is Daniel so don't play anything because she will kill you

Eddie: KT is right and Patrica don't pour liquid on them except Maddie she has to come

Patrica: Fine but that's like a hobbie now

Nina: I thought we were friends with her now

Eddie: You can i'm not got to go *kisses Nina on her cheek then walks out of the dining room*

Nina: KT we have to do something he wont stop until she is gone for good I talked to her Yesterday and she has changed

KT: I'll talk to him later

Emma's House:

Andi: Ok I got my xray goggles mynight vision goggles and my tazer

Emma: Andi you really need all this stuff its a sleepover but i still cant believe Maddie invited us to a sleepover we must have bacame friends after we killed the principal

Andi: I know thats why im bringing this stuff for protection

Emma: Who cares im going to say good night to Daniel ... I have a blue blouse so take me to Daniels house

**At Daniel's house**

Daniel: Ok guys you are spending the night because thanks to Mac Maddie has to come so tommorw we are taking Maddie's private jet to England and Emma said we are going to be staying in Anubis house with her cousin

Deigo: Ok

Tony: ok I wish i ahd a girlfriend because Daniel has Emma Mac has Maddie and Deigo has Andi

Daniel: Don't worry buddy you'll find someone

Tony: Really

Daniel:Really

Mac: Ok I can go to England but I have to go now because I have to go see Maddie

Daniel: Ok but you have to be back here at 6:00

Mac: Ok

* Emma pops in*

Daniel: ahhhh Emma I love you and all but I scary when you ust pop in like that

Emma: Im sorry Danny it's just that it's easier

Daniel: It's ok *kisses Emma on the lips*

Mac: Hey Em can you flash me to Maddie's house

Emma: Sure I have seen a mouse so take Mac to Maddie's house*Mac flashes to Maddie's house* ok Danny Maddie invited me and Andi to her house for a sleepover

Daniel: Are you talking about the same Maddie

Emma: Yes it's creepy because after what happened to the princapal she has been super nice to me

Daniel: Wow i'm guessing she has changed well do you want me to help you pack

Emma: Uhhh sure you want to come Deigo Andi is at my house

Deigo: If Andi is there I'm there

Tony: Hey Emma can you flash to my house

Emma: Sure *flashes Tony back to his house then her, Daniel, and Deigo

**At Emma house:**

Andi: Hey Deigo *kisses him on the cheek*

Deigo: Hey watcha doin with all this stuff

Andi: I'm going to Maddie's house i have to be prepared

Deigo Oh come on she isn't that bad *wrapes arm around her waist*

Andi: She is so bad that bad wants to be her

Deigo: She has a point

Emma: Come on Andi you have to give her a chance * she said while Daniel came over and put his arm around Emma's shoulder*

Andi: Well I don't know well let's she the nuber one thing on my list of what Maddie has done to me is turn me into a Panther

Emma: Andi you have to get over that

Andi: Fine I'll put away my stuff but I'm still bringing it

Daniel: Ok hey Em can me and Deigo stay the night

Emma: Sure but what about Tony and Mac

Daniel: Mac just texted me he is styaing at Maddie's and Tony is styaing at his house

Emma: Ok then I think it will be alright


	2. Chapter 2

Going To England

At Emma's House

Emma: Wait Daniel I forgot me and Andi were supposed to go to Maddie's house what am I going to tell her

Daniel: Don't worry I will talk to Maddie

Emma: Ok thank you *kisses his cheek*

Andi: Deigo you and Daniel are going to sleep in the guest room

Deigo: Ok I'm going to go change *leaves room

Daniel: Andi where do you sleep

Andi: Oh Em has a pull out matress under here bed see *pulls out pull out matress* see Daniel Daniel* looks over and sees him making out with Emma*

Andi: Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a wall Deigo

Deigo: Ya Andi

Andi: *takes Deigo and kisses him and start making out*

Andi: Wait I need water

Deigo: *Gets a cup and uses his powers to make water*

Andi: Thanks *takes Deigo and kisses him and start making out again*

House of Anubis:

Fabian: Hey KT what is your cousin like I want to know stuff about her when she gets here

KT: Fabian I already told you she has a boyfriend Daniel

Fabian: I don't care ust atleast show me a picture

KT: Ok but just so you know that her boyfriend is a good athlete and stronger than Eddie and Jerome put together *shows the picture*

Fabian: Wow she's hot

KT: Don't think of it she is coming in 2 hours

Fabian: Oh don't worry I won't do a thing (not telling the truth

At Maddie's house getting on the plane:

Maddie: Ok everyone put your seatbelt on this thing goes really fast we will be there in like 20 minutes and Emma can I talk to you

Emma: Sure

Maddie: You know how we have know Eddie, Nina, and KT since we were baby's and after we were all friends and then we all just like drifted apart and Eddie got mad at me

Emma: Ya but I'm sure he is over it

Maddie: I hope so because I want all of us to become friends again

Emma: I'm sure they are over that he is over that

*20 minutes later Emma and her friends in front of Anubis house*

Emma: I can't believe that we are here *knocks on the door and KT, Nina, and Eddie answer*

KT and Nina: Ahhhhhhhh *screams of joy*

Eddie: Emmma

Emma and Maddie: KT, Nina, Eddie *they all screamed*

KT: Oh come in

Mara: Hi i'm Mara

Joy: Joy

Jerome: Jerome *while staring at Katie*

Fabian: Im Fabian *while starring at Fabian*

Amber: I'm Amber

Patrica: and im Patrica

Emma: Im Emma this is my boyfriend Daniel, this is my bestfriend Andi, this is her boyfriend Deigo, this is Maddie my other best friend and her boyfriend Mac, and this is -

Tony: I'm Tony *while shaking Mara's hand*

Emma: Ok then Tony just found his crush

*Mara starts to blush*

KT: OK lets leave these 2 alone I'll show the girls there room with Nina and Eddie can you show the boys there room

Eddie: Ok lets go *shows the boys there room*

KT: This is going to be Emma and Andi

Andi: Cool were can I store my x-ray goggles, my night vision goggles, and my tazer

KT: Is that normal

Emma: Ya she also does that and likes zombies and werewolfs and vampire

KT: Hey Patrica you and Andi should hang out

Andi: Who's Patrica

Patrica: I am oh my god is that real x-ray goggles

Andi: Ya I got it at a zombie trip we got to fight real zombie's

Patrica: Where is that I should so go *and then they go to Andi's room and talk more about zombies and monsters*

*KT and Eddie finsh there tour of the house and go to the dining room for lunch*

Fabian: Hi Emma *he said giving her a rose*

Emma: Hi whoever you are

Fabian: I'm Fabian

Emma: OK well Fabian I have a boyfriend

Fabian: I know and I don't care *he said and then kissed her*

Emma: *struggled and got free* DANIEL

Daniel: Ya Em

Emma: Get this creep off me

Daniel: What are you doing* he says then punches him in the stomach*

KT: *KT then enters* Fabian I told you Emma is dating Daniel

Fabian: Well I don't care even if she is dating this metal head *he said weakly while lying on the floor while getting up to kiss Emma*

Daniel:*Pulls Emma away from Fabian and punches him 5 times*

KT: Get up and get-

Nina and Maddie: Let me do it He's been around longer than she should Fabian away for good

Patrica: Woah you two are a which

Emma and Maddie: Ya we get that a lot

Deigo: Oh and look come outside*everyone went outside and Deigo made it snow with his powers*

Everyone but Iridum: Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I skipped to night I coundn't think of anything

Emma: Hey Daniel

Daniel: Hey Em I just wanted to say good night I'm going to bed now okay *then kisses her on her lips*

Emma: Okay night*then goes upstairs to her and Andi's room*

Andi: Hi Deigo

Deigo: Hi Andi *he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek*

Andi: Whats up

Deigo: Just wanted to say good night before you go to sleep

Andi: Aw that's so sweat I love it here it's just so cool except when Fabian kissed Em and Patrica is so cool we love the same thing

Deigo: I'm glad you like it here well good night see you tommorrw*pecks her lip*

Andi: Night

**Thanks for reading review will update tommorrw it's so fun writing this story but i'm running out of ideas who ever gives me a good idea will get a shout out and help with the rest of the story should i have fabian come back or not and should i do tony and mara or tony and joy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil Strikes Back**

**Fabian's POV**

Fabian: What just happened

Principal: Did Emma and Maddie put you here

Fabian: Ya why

Principal: They are witches

Fabian: Well it's time for revenge i'm a wizard Threemetris,Movemetris

*Fabian takes out his wand and does spells they ends up back at Anubis house*

**In Emma's room in the Morning**

Emma: Andi, Nina, KT get up or we'll be late

*Then Daniel, Deigo, and Eddie walk in but not dressed*

Daniel: Why is it dark in here

Emma: Hold on

*Emma takes out here wand and turns the light on(I decided that her and Maddie should have a wand)*

Daniel: Hey *he said then kisses her cheek*

Deigo: Hi *he said then picked her up*

Eddie: Hey *he said then pecked her lip*

Andi: Hey Deigo what time is it we are going to be late

Deigo: Since we are not going to be here for long we don't have to go to school

Andi: Cool that means we can spend the whole day together *she said then put her hands around her neck*

Deigo: Oh really

Andi: Really*she said in a faded vocie then kissed him*

Emma: So what do you want to do today

Daniel: I don't know how about we can go on a picnic with Andi and Deigo

Emma: That sounds like fun

Daniel: I knew it

Emma: Knew what

Daniel: Well I want to try and impress you so me and Deigo wanted to take you and Andi on a picnic

Emma: That sounds awesome

Daniel: Okay then we leave at 3:00

Emma: Bye

*Daniel and Deigo leave*

Andi: Em snap out of it we have to get ready get KT Nina Patrica Amber for all I care get the Panthers

Em: Andi Andi we don't leave until 3:00 and it is only 7:00

Andi: Oh well good night *Andi goes to her bed but looks over and sees Nina and Eddie making out*

Andi: Get a room oh wait get a closet

Nina: Your just jealous you don't have a boyfriend

Andi: I have Deigo he's special

Nina: Oh be quiet bye Eddie I'm going to sleep

**Hey guys thanks for reading please read and review**

**I will update soon so stay tooned**

**I do not own House of Anubis or Every which way sadly**

**Next we will have Nina Emma Andi and KT singing Let it Go**


	4. Chapter 4

**Picnic**

**Sorry I haven't updated I had a stomach bug but I'll do more updating but I need more idea's for my Jalex story**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV<strong>

Emma: Hey Amber Maddie can you help me with something

Amber: Sure what is it

Emma: Me and Andi are going on a picnic and we need help with outfits

Maddie and Amber: Say no more

Maddie: I get clothes you do hair

*Amber takes Emma and Maddie takes Andi*

*Maddie curls her hair and puts in a ponytail and a skull clip to match her identity which is tomboy*

*Amber gives Emma a turquoise sundress and black faded cheetah print leggings*

*Maddie and Amber switch people and Amber gives Andi ripped jeans with a with a black one sleeved shirt*

*Maddie puts Emma's hair in a high pony tail with a butterfly headband with a little bit of glitter*

Maddie: Ok now makeup Andi will black eyeshadow ok Amber and dark red lipstick with pink blush

Amber: Ok and Emma do everything pink but same lipstick as Andi

Maddie: O makeover

*They finshed there makeup and thanked Maddie and Amber and went to there room for jewlery*

*Andi put on a necklace with her name on it and matching earings that Deigo gave her*

*And Emma put it flower earings and a necklace that Daniel gave her and by the time they were done it was already 3:00*

Emma: Come on Andi the boys are downstairs waiting and Nina and KT are down there taking pictures

*They went down stairs and Deigo was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt that says cool and Daniel was wearing blue jeans and a blue plaid shirt*

Daniel and Deigo: Wow you look great hey stop saying what I say stop stop stop it

Andi: How long have you've been workin on that

Deigo: All day it was so cheesy

Andi: Don't worry it was cute

*Deigo blushes*

Emma: Hi are you ready

Daniel: Ya lets go

*They went into the middle of the clearing and Daniel and Deigo finsh setting up*

Deigo: Hey Em Andi I heard that at the house they have singing contest you guys should enter with KT and Nina

Emma: Oh I know about that KT and Nina won last year it's really fun but I can't really sin

Andi: Me to I only sing a little bit

Daniel: Come on Em Andi sing a little for us

Emma and Andi: Ok fine what song

*Deigo and Daniel whisper to each other*

Daniel and Deigo: Let it go by Demi Lovato

Emma and Andi: Ok

(Intro)

The snow glows wide on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like i'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in don't let them see be the good girl you've always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them knowwwwwww

Well know they know

Let it go, Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what there going to say

Let the strom rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

*They only do have the song not to waist time*

Deigo and Daniel:*start clapping*

Deigo: That was awesome and you said you can't sing babe*while he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her as did Daniel to Emma*

Emma and Andi: Thanks

*They finsh there picnic and walk back to the house and they hear nosies and Emma and Deigo's hands glow to start up there powers*

Andi: What was that

Daniel: Probably just an animal

*They turn to walk back to the house and someone comes out*

Fabian: Going somewhere

*They all turn around and see Fabian take out his wand then Emma takes out her wand and Deigo starts up his fire ball (looks like Alexs on Wizard of Wazerly Place and Maddie's and maybe KT and Nina in later chapters)

Emma: What are you doing here I thought we send you away to where I send everyone else away

Fabian: Well you aren't the only one with a secret

Emma: What are you talking about

Fabian: You're cousin she is not normal either her and Nina are wizards

Emma: What does that have to do with you *says while starting to get really mad*

Fabian: ... I'm a wizard

Emma: Ok that's it...I don't want to be sad-

Daniel: Em don't do something you can't undo

Emma: So make me all bad

Fabian: What is she doing

Andi: She is making herself bad to destroy you but she will be to bad to undo it we need KT Nina Maddie for all I care

*Emma finshes the spell and turns all bad*

Emma: I hated being nice so end Fabian's-

Daniel: Em don't do this Em snap out of it if you do this i'll break up with you

*Emma snaps out of it*

Emma: What happend

Fabian: I'll tell you what happened I will distroy you

Deigo: Not if I have anything to do with it*then he shot his fireball* I did it

Andi: Yay Deigo you did it your my hero*then hugs him and kissed him*

Deigo: Hero I like but he won't be gone for long it only last for 24 hours

Emma: Then we better get KT Nina and Maddie we need all the help we can get

*Then they go into the house*

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

Fabian: So they tried to destroy me they will never see the last of me

?: Yes master I will serve you

Fabian: Of course...

?: I will show how much I deserve you...

Fabian: mahahahahahaha

* * *

><p><strong>I will update tomorrow so give me ideas on who the mystery person should be who ever wins gets shout out and gets to help with the rest of the story and 2 more people will end up as whiches with wands whoever guesses it gets a shout out to if they get both right they get to help me with all my stories<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated I have been busy with school and drama and boyfriends so I will update soon so keep posting ideas and I will make it a song fiction so review a song that you want me to do**

**-keyondraswag-**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys I have decided to give up on this story but I will make a diffrent one better than this one and with more drama and action sorry for all the ones who liked it**


	7. Please Read

**I will start this story again but i making a new one with a better plot better gram but it is still going to be a movie script writing but i need some ideas on what to do for it review some ideas for me**


End file.
